Unusual Bondage
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: Think of your worst thoughts.... and you'll be very disappointed! Three Girls get chosen to be Slayers, but will Ranma get cause in the middle? BuffyRanma x-over
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy or Ranma, but if I did then I would know the outcome of Ranma, now wouldn't I?  
  
A/N: I am setting this in the middle of the Ranma series and at the end of the Buffy series because I don't really know how the Ranma series ends, so bear with me. Is there any chance that someone could e-mail me what happens at buffyfraek@hotmail.com cause that would be wonderful. This is my first Ranma fic; please tell me it's good, by reviewing, cause that's what makes me keep going! And to all the people who read my other fics, please hang on I will update them soon! Thanks and enjoy! ~SuperChic  
  
Unusual Bondage: Chapter One  
  
The large rented bus careened silently down the small street, full of music, laughter and teenagers. The driver, a middle-aged Englishman, muttered to himself, as he gazed worriedly at the pouring rain around him. When the music began to smolder his senses for the billionth time that day, he reached up calmly and turned the tunes off. Sounds of disappointment echoed throughout the vehicle.  
  
A petite blond jumped out of her seat to reason with him. "Giles! Why'd ya turn off the music? Again?"  
  
"Because Buffy, I need to talk to you about how we are going to keep cover here. We can't just walk up to these girls and tell them they have to kill things for their destiny. And I bloody tired of hearing Evanescence."  
  
"But that's what happened to me," Buffy pouted, and then sighed with resolution. "Then again, it was uber hard to deal with. We should find out more about them. So, what's the gig this time?" She sat down in the front seat behind him, wary of the noises around her.  
  
"Well, I've heard that in this town-"  
  
"What town are we in anyway?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"It's called Nerima. And in case you didn't notice we are in Japan."  
  
"You don't have to call me stupid. I'm slow, not stupid." She slouched in her seat, hurt in her own way.  
  
"Anyway, in Nerima, there seem to be a lot of dojo's or training schools. So I thought that we might be a dojo. Only for girls, but still a training school. Also, to keep appearances up, all the slayers should attend the local high school."  
  
Robin Wood, who was sitting nearby, cut in. "Maybe I could apply there as a teacher. That way I could keep an eye on them and look for the slayers."  
  
Buffy nodded, "That'll work, but don't we already know who the slayers here are?" She turned to Giles, a look of question etched on her features.  
  
"We should be knowing soon. Actually, I have to call an old friend of mine to find out. Robin, would you be so kind as to take the wheel? Thank- you." Giles pulled the bus over and stepped down, while Robin took the seat. As the bus started up, Buffy handed Giles her cell phone.  
  
Muttering about the roaming charges, she turned to the rest of the bus and yelled, "Guys! Pipe down! Giles has to make a phone call!" All the people, consisting of many different girls, and a few men, silenced at her command.  
  
Giles searched his mind for the number for a moment, and then dialed into the keypad, still nervous for his memory. Buffy eyed him as he began his conversation  
  
"Hello, this is Rupert Giles. I was wondering if. oh good evening! We are arriving in town so I was wondering if you had found out the identities of the three slayers in the area. you have? Wonderful! . You know them all? Well, we would like to know more about them.. oh but not from you, but from them. Any ideas? .. Inspector? Sounds good. How about Thursday? I know it's still a few days off, but we have to get settled. Somewhat. We will be at." Giles rattled off an address, as they pulled into an elegant, western style home, large enough for the 40-50 plus people they had with them. He said his good-bye quickly and stood. Robin killed the engine as Buffy addressed the girls. "Alright! Welcome to our new home! We will be here for a few weeks, so bring in everything! We will be returning the bus in the morning so I wouldn't leave anything on it! Let's go!" With that, she led everyone out of the bus.  
  
As they passed her, Buffy smiled at her friends, who slowed to talk.  
  
Faith spoke up first, her long dark locks pulled back. "So B, did you ever think you'd be in Japan? I mean ya gotta admit it's fun the way they banish demons daily. And I think we're gonna stand out no matter what we do."  
  
"Aw but Faith," Xander put in. "don't you know that by judging by the population, we should just blend right in with all the other tourists who overstayed their welcomes by moving here?  
  
Dawn cocked her eyebrow at him. "With almost no comprehension of the Japanese language or lifestyle? We're not even here for the sake of being here like normal tourists!" She sighed. "Have I mentioned that I want to be a normal tourist?"  
  
"Dawnie!" Willow looked shocked. "If we were normal tourists, then we would be living out of hotels! Not this house, with only four people to a room." She nudged dawn, sure for happiness. Her hopes were not dashed, as Dawn shrieked and rushed up the stairs into the house to pick her room.  
  
Smiling, Buffy turned back to the other three. Confusion spread throughout her as she took notice of something on Xander's hand. "Xander, why are you wearing a wedding ring? The same one that was for you wedding?"  
  
"Just to remember."  
  
"Who." Faith asked, although they all knew the answer.  
  
"Anya."  
  
Willow looked at him with worry. "But why?"  
  
"Cause I love her and I want to remember her."  
  
Buffy smiled in understanding. "Alright. Let's go in and plan our attack on these three newbies."  
  
"Yeah B, just who are they?" When Buffy shrugged, Faith called out to Giles. "Hey! Mr. G! Who are the new slayers?"  
  
Giles calmly walked over to them before answering. "Thank you for yelling that out to the whole world. The girls are Akane Tendo, Shampoo, and Ukyo."  
  
"I guess last names for all three of them are too much of a luxury for us." Xander deadpanned.  
  
Smiling, Giles continued. "Akane is the youngest daughter and heir to the Tendo dojo, while the other two both either own or work at restaurants; The Cat café and Ucchan's. We should be able to find them quickly."  
  
"You know it's kind of odd for someone that age to own a restaurant. How do they do it?" Faith cocked her head as she pondered her own question.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Well, at least we'll find them soon. We can ask them when we see them." She smiled and led the group inside.  
  
**************  
  
A few miles away, three girls sneezed in their own homes, unaware as to the future.  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? I know that you hated it, cause you're about to review and tell me so! Tune in next time, cause that's when the other slayers meet Ranma and the gang! BYE! ~ SuperChic 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hello again! Now, please don't expect me to update the day after I post all the time, but I will try to update as soon as possible! Thank you very much to Kinai who was the only one to review, but I still continue because of my friends who don't review! Please do though, it really keeps my moral up, and with out moral, the story just sucks. Anyway, the names a lot of the slayers in here are mostly shout-outs to my friends. If you want me to out your name in, please just tell me and gimme a short desc. Of yourself. Please do, cause that makes me feel like I can help you guys like the story more. Anyway, I won't rant any more.  
  
Unusual Bondage: Chapter Two  
  
"Alright class! Get in your seats now!"  
  
The teacher's yells were useless though. The class was as rampant as usual, filled with gossip, music and laughter. Ranma Saotome lounged lazily in his seat, unwilling to participate in the game of poker that had begun, while Akane Tendo and Ukyo chatted with their friends.  
  
"Settle down now or I won't be able to introduce all the new students!" The teacher's vain throbbed ferociously, daring them to stay loud. The class mumbled curiously as they slowly took their seats. The teacher sighed, relieved that he had their attention. "Thank you. Like I said, we have a lot of new students to be introduced here." He walked over and opened the door, allowing about ten girls to file in. They shuffled and stirred nervously, all of them uncomfortable in their new uniforms.  
  
The teacher pushed on, unaware of how the class was whispering. "This is Amelia Reynolds, Lauren Chase, Heidi Van Curin, Danica Jordan, Katrina De Marco, Dawn Summers, ummmmm.. Mahala Mizen, Rachel Coul and Crystal Bourdeley. If you could all take your seats that would be great. Wait! I'm sure that a few of you would like to say a few things about yourselves, like why there's so many of you! I mean I know that all of you weren't out into one class, so.. Why?"  
  
They glanced around at each other, until a brave pretty blonde, named Danica, spoke up. "Ummmmm.. I guess we all come together because that's what our school does. We all train together and we all travel around to find the newbies slay-" She was cut off as Dawn elbowed her in the stomach. "Yeah! The newbies. That's it. What?" She whispered the last part to Dawn as the made their way down the aisles to take their seats, not noticing the curious looks thrown by Ukyo, Akane and Ranma.  
  
***************  
  
Later that day, as the girls were eating lunch, Akane approached them.  
  
"Hi! My name's Akane." The girls looked around, wondering what had sparked her interest. Dawn, on the other hand, nearly choked on her sandwich. Coughing, she introduced her self.  
  
"Hello, my name's Dawn. What brings you over here?" She flicked her eyes towards Katrina and Danica who hadn't noticed a thing and continued to obsess over their new mangas.  
  
Akane frowned for a second at the glance, but forgot in quickly. "I was just wondering what kind of school you all belong to. I mean I'm heir to a dojo myself, so it's just habit that I want to know all the other ones."  
  
"But of course she's only gonna get it if she marries my Ranma-hunny, and that'll never happen! Cause he's going to marry me, Ukyo, the cute fiancé!" Ukyo drifted over, sure of the impression she had made on Dawn, who smiled at the thought of the pickle that her 'Ranma-hunny' must be in.  
  
Akane sighed, and then turned back to Dawn. "So you're all in the school and-"  
  
Heidi spoke up, as she pulled her long brunette hair back from her face. "We aren't all in it, now are we Dawnie?" She smiled sweetly at Dawn who chuckled and nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I'll admit, I'm not in the school. I'm just here because my older sister practically owns it. But nobody really owns it, you know what I mean?"  
  
Katrina looked up from her manga, a smug grin on her tan face. "No, we aren't owned, but we own the night! We carpe noctem, if you know what I mean! Isn't no one gonna mess with our night!" She whooped and laughed, while Danica howled, her short blonde locks bouncing in the wind. Lauren blushed by their wild actions.  
  
Ukyo laughed, silently wishing that she could get along with other fighters like that. "You guys are funny."  
  
Mahala, a petit girl with thick brown hair gave her name and asked, "So who's this Ranma? I mean if you girls are fighting over him, then he must be severely screwed over."  
  
Akane stifled a chuckle. "Are you kidding? I don't like that jerk at all. I'm only engaged to him because our fathers decided it. Secondly, he has at least four girls whom he is engaged to or wants to be with him."  
  
Dawn sat there for a moment, awash with the complexity of it all. "Wow, we're talking serious therapy here. And what about you? Who do you like?"  
  
"No on really. I have a lot of guy friends, but none of them I really like." Akane turned a shade redder, then smiled and continued. "But I guess you get to meet Ranma now. Hey Ranma! Get over here and meet he new fighters!"  
  
Ranma walked over slowly, eyes moving precariously over all the girls, gauging their reactions. 'Oh I hope I don't get any more fiancés out of this,' he thought before he said, "Hi, I'm Ranma."  
  
"So we've heard." Dawn smiled at him, while Danica turned her head sharply to check him out. Dawn glared fiercely at her before continuing. "So do you really have a ton of girlfriends?"  
  
Ranma seemed to deflate, his head hung low. "Who told you?"  
  
'That would be Ukyo and Akane. Hi, my name's Danica, but you can call me Dannie. You possibly wouldn't happen to want to dump them all for me would you?" Her first response was another elbow to the stomach from dawn. "What? I've gone about three months without a boyfriend! What do you expect? I need male companionship!"  
  
Ukyo blanched, then launched into anger mode. "There's no way you're gonna get my Ranma! He's mine!" She jumped up, ready to take on anyone who threatened her future with Ranma.  
  
Danica sprang forth as well, saying with a laugh, "Good! I need a good fight! None of the watchers will let us really let go! Come on!" Behind her Akane gaped and Katrina laughed boldly and without stop, tears coming to her eyes. Dawn sat back to see how good this new slayer was, but Ranma seemed disturbed by the fight, as he sat there with an odd look on his face.  
  
Ukyo started things off with a leap in the air, swiftly tossing her spatulas in Danica's direction. Danica flipped backwards, kicking away the spatulas at the same time, wonder about why she was fighting a girl who fought with spatulas. She regained her balance and rushed at Ukyo, palm outstretched, seemingly to knock Ukyo back. Ukyo readied herself for the blow, but it never hit where it was supposed. Instead, Danica flipped over her and kicked her in the back of the head. As Ukyo slammed to the ground Danica stood triumphantly over her.  
  
She smirked before saying, "Well, I guess he's mine. But don't worry; you can still marry him. Cause what I want to do, I don't really need, or even want to marry him for. You can have him back when I'm done; he'll just be a little used, if you know what I mean!" With a smug giggle, Danica turned away, unaware to the harmful rage that filled Ukyo.  
  
Ranma, however, did notice, and gulped in fear for Danica's health and safety. Ukyo jumped up, swinging her giant spatula over her head, screaming, "HOW DARE YOU?! Ranma is mine! And no little whore is going to take him from me!" Before Danica could defend herself, she was knocked out cold.  
  
A short applause was heard. Ukyo turned and saw Dawn clapping, and Katrina nearly comatose from laughter. Dawn stood, her hand outstretched. "Well done! So here comes the biggie. Would you like to join our school?"  
  
Akane gave a small gasp, and Ranma blinked in surprise. Taken back, Ukyo paused for a second, before slyly extending her hand. "Sure. I would love to join. Where do I go?"  
  
Ranma leaped beside her. "Yeah, and what's the requirements to join?"  
  
Dawn smirked. "Well, sorry, but you're already breaking the first rule for newbies. 'GIRLS ONLY'."  
  
A glint flashed in his eyes. "Really?"  
  
Akane put her hand to her head and sighed, while Katrina gave another short giggle, and went back to her manga, regardless of her hear-dead friend.  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? Please review and remember I can put you in the story as a slayer any time, just give me a name and a description, BYE! ~SuperChic 


End file.
